Tomas Aagan
' ''Tomas Aagan is a Baellandic footballer who plays for Toguth F.C. as a right forward and sometimes a center striker. 'He has also played for Jupperhaag B.K. and Stettanroth. He has scored a record 52 goals in the Nordeus Cup but has never won the trophy, despite three semi-final appearances with Stettanroth. He played for Jupperhaag from 1997-98 to 2003-04 before signing with Stettanroth. He signed with Toguth F.C. at the beginning of the 2010-11 season. He also plays for the Baellandic national football team, scoring 34 goals. He's best remembered for an injury time strike in the 2003-04 Nordeus Cup Third Round second leg that gave Jupperhaag B.K. victory over Stettanroth (3-2 on aggregate). Stettanroth manager at the time Elmar Nodarling said that goal was the reason why he signed him a year later. Early Life Tomas Sven Aagan was born in Baelland to Nickolas Aagan, a shopkeeper, and Zetta Aagan (nee Jaeger), an Abudarian immigrant and massage therapist. He grew in his hometown of Padraagkoping, playing football from the age of twelve for the various youth sides of Padraagkoping I.F. He would play for the club until 1996, when he was offered a chance to play for Baelland's top side Jupperhaag B.K. He recorded 56 goals for Padraagkoping I.F.'s youth sides. Jupperhaag B.K. (1997-2004) At the start of the 1997-98 season Jupperhaag B.K. reported they signed seventeen year old Aagan to a contract worth $12,000,000 and that would keep him until the end of the 2001-02 season. He played in all thirty matches for Jupperhaag, scoring 18 goals. This was seen as a major success, and he was given the captain armband after the 1999-2000 season. He was a consistent starter in the line-up, signing onto a new three-year contract worth $20,000,000. He would continue to be a key player, working wonders with his forward partner Jesper Norstrom. Yet his defining moment came when he scored a 35 meter strike against Stettanroth in the dying seconds of injury time in the second leg of Jupperhaag's Nordeus Cup Third Round tie with Abudarian giant Stettanroth. Jupperhaag won 3-2 on aggregate. Stettanroth (2004-2010) Following Jupperhaag's domestic double in 2003-04, Aagan, now considered one of the best in the world, declared his intentions to move to a new club. He received offers from F.C. Paratsi 78 and Saelgar A.F.C., but he chose to sign with Stettanroth. Aagan later spoke about the move to a club he knock so gloriously out of the Nordeus Cup: ''"It seemed quite odd at first, and I believed that I would receive a rather negative reception to my arrival to Stettan. But in fact it was quite the opposite. I was truely playing for an amazing club. Nothing like I've ever experienced before." He wasn't put into the starting eleven right away, starting in only the last eleven games of the 2004-05 season. He would score in every one of those matches however, booking his place in the starting line-up for next season, co-insiding with the departure of Max Rolander. He would play in every game and score and average of twenty-plus goals a season. But following five straight Nordeus Cup exits in the quarter-finals, Aagan once again declared his intentions to move on. Toguth F.C. (2010-present) After a month of negotiations, Aagan finally signed with Toguth F.C. to a four-year, $34,000,000 contract. He has so far scored 14 goals, plus four in the Nordeus Cup, bringing his record tally to 52 goals in the tournament all-time. When rumors arose that was going to make an very early return to his homeland to help Padraagkoping I.F. back to the Baellandaliga A, he was quick to quash those rumors with a statement released just before the January 2011 transfer period: "I will make my intentions clear for everyone involved with this club; I am staying. As much as returning home sounds great, I have made a commitment, and I plan to stick with that." International Career Aagan has made 67 appearences for Baelland, scoring 34 goals. He was also eligible to play for Abudar, but chose not to since he believed it would be awkward for him: "I have no doubt that I would be successfull playing for my mother's homeland. But look at my last name; "Aagan", doesn't sound very Abudarian to me. And I also don't know a word of Abudarian to boot." Personal Life Aagan to married Kranzvaalan Erikaa Vaanderkuyp in 2007. They met in nightclub after Stettanroth's Nordeus Cup fourth round victory over V.C. Grekzoer. They have a son Maarkus. Through his mother, who is Abudarian born, Tomas is related to Dietrich Jaegar (an older cousin), a Marine captain how has been convicted of war-crimes against humanity in the war against Kadistan in 1995 and is currently serving a fifteen-year sentence (he has four years left in prison). When asked about this subject, Aagan has been very forceful on the issue "I've been asked about Dietrich some many times and my answer remains the same. I have no connection what so ever to him. I've spoken to him a few times in the prison in which he is detained. He's a nice guy, but has done horrible things he knows are wrong. He wants to change. And the only way to do that is to do his time. Forgive and forget; that's the name of the game." Image Aagan has been called "Ek Draken" (The Dragon, on par with Baelland's national symbol) in Baelland, primarily in Padraagkoping, were he's seen as a regional hero. He recieved a key to the city in 2007, and was offered to become a recipient of the Order of Saint Elmandar, but he declined. Playing Style While he usually plays center striker, Aagan also plays right forward. He is often called the "Ek Bombaraen" (The Bomber) for his many goals beyond the eighteen yard box. He has also a master of freekicks and headers from corners and crosses.